Dragon Ball X: Arc 4 Part 3
by curetonzn
Summary: The fight is finally over.


Arc 4 Part 3

Both Spud and Avika were in the middle of a fight and Brusl pops out of nowhere. They were dumbfounded when they saw Brusl, "Well bro? What are you doing?", Brusl asked. Spud squinted his eyes looking at Brusl, "... Brusl?", asked Spud, "it's me", Brusl replied. Spud has a perplexing look on his face or as much as you can tell with the damaged eye, "you look... different... I think...", said Spud, "thanks...", Brusl replies. _That's Brusl all right..._, Spud thought.

Brusl turns his attention to the other individual, "who's this?", asked Brusl, "Avika...", Avika replied. Brusl facepalms as he gives them a good look over, "Y'know both of you look like shit. Have both of you been fighting?", asked Brusl. Avika's face drops and she starts hitting in a comedic manner. "AHHH! You are so dense!", yelled Avika, she unleashes a couple of long ki beams propelling them at Brusl. They do nothing as he dodges them. Then sending one back at her, she quickly knocks it away and goes for the first time is truly on the defense. "Why can't I hit you?!", frustrated Avika asked. Brusl smiles as he continues to completely bode her attacks, "you reminded me of someone when you said that", said Brusl, "STOP BEING SO COCKY!", annoyed Avika replied. She projects hundreds of long energy beams, each one racing down like arrow above Brusl. He speeds past each one, for a bit, he transformed into Saiyan God, a lightning bolt struck the ground as he is delivering a blow to Avika's face causing her to spin out unconscious. As she falls to the ground Brusl zooms to the ground, catching her just before she hits the ground.

After Brusl caught Avika he went back to his base form, "Oh... wow", said Spud looking amazed, "What are you doing? You could've helped!", Brusl yelled. On that note, there's no way because all that happened took like five minutes. Spud had no chance to react plus he was injured. Brusl hovers with Avika in arms to where Spud is standing, " Ok... maybe you could explain to me everything? How did you get this new form? Where were you? And where is Sprout?", Spud asked, "Later. We got to get her help. You know anyone?", Brusl replies with a question of his own. Spud thought for a bit, "Actually...", he said as he put his finger on his mouth as he looks up to think and snaps a finger as he knows where to take Avika.

From Avika's point of view, her eyes slowly adjust to the surroundings. We see that she is in a building white bare walls - save for the posters she cannot make out. As she gets her bearings of where she is, she gazes around the room more; red tiles covered every inch of the ground, there were two tables on each side of her bed, where she had woke up from. Each one had a vase with flowers that had an intense aroma. The sense of calm was something she hadn't smelled before. As a Saiyan, her life was mostly war and work. The silence was relaxing and a wave of relief that she hasn't felt in her entire life flooded over her.

Avika feeling that little remorse, "Brusl...", she said. But it was all too soon the thoughts of the battle, of being indoctrinated, flashed in her mind. She held her head in confusion, as she places her palms on her head - felt soft padding around them. She looked to see her hands were wrapped in baggage along with the rest of her body... save for the eyes of course, "AHHHH!", Avika started panicking, as she screamed an electric door slid open and a nurse came in. She was seemingly unaware that Avika is a Saiyan, as she tried to hold her down in order to give her sedative. "Please hold still", said the nurse trying to calm her down, "NOOOO!", she yelled panicked. Trashing around Avika send the nurse flying to the nearby wall.

"HELP! Somebody help!", Avika yelling frantically, just then Brusl wearing civilian clothes: some jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the front, and a lime green beat hat, Come racing in. "What?", Brusl asks as he asked he looks to the nurse who was knocked out by Avika on the floor. "Help her", Avika said politely, "Wait here...", Brusl replied, "couldn't really move if I tried...", she said sarcastically. Moments later, Brusl came back with a pair of doctors, put the injured nurse on a gurney then wheeled her out of the room. "So I bet you have a million questions for me", Avika said sorrowly, "Nah, not really...", Brusl replies. He pauses there as though to say something more instead he just says this, "I... shouldn't have given you that cheap shot...", regretful Brusl said, "Haha... Is that your way of apologizing?", Avika asked sarcastically. Brusl rubbing the back of his head, "C'mon, you know I'm not good with that sort of stuff", he said abashedly, "It's fine", Avika replies.

Avika looking at her hands, "I wasn't in my right mind... I'm grateful that it's over now" she said calmly. As she said that she is smiling genuinely for the first time in her life. "It's not a problem", Brusl said. The door slides open and Brusl walks out to the hallway, the door slides behind him. _Oh, Brusl... Can't you see how I feel? Ever since you first looked at me, I felt as though we understood each other. You were never much of a talker but I didn't care, ever since you rescued me from the mines I wanted to impress you. I admire your strong spirit. For a Saiyan, you care so deeply for your brothers and I just couldn't help but be in awe of you. From every training match, every mission, for the sake of our people we saved for a cause. You made my life have a meaning... I love you_, a blushing Avika thought.

In the hallways, Spud is chilling on the wall wearing: a navy blue jumpsuit with matching pants. "So is she ok?", he asks, "yeah, she's just shaken", Brusl replies. Spud stood tall from the wall, "That's good... We should really talk about our next plan", said Spud, "what plan?", asked Brusl, "What do you mean 'what plan'? The plan to take down Caesar. Have you forgotten?", Spud replies with a question of his own. Brusl's face is slightly angry, but he doesn't act on it, however, "Going back there now is a death sentence", Brusl said somberly, "What? A 'death sentence'? What were we training for anyway?", Spud replied angrily. The argument still going between the two inside the hospital, "You don't think I want to go there right now, huh? Of course, I want to bash up some skulls too, but think about it. If we are training to become stronger then so is Caesar. We can't half-ass it this time round. We have to be smart about that", Brusl still said somberly.

Spud was taken aback by how much sense Brusl is making. His "bro" wasn't someone known for speaking up unless it was serious. "I-I... You...", he stutters, "even, we don't know where Sprout is...", Brusl said. Just then the two Saiyans realize how much noise they were making when a woman with bright periwinkle hair color with a lab coat comes out to greet them, "could you quiet down? You are distressing the others", the annoyed mysterious woman said. Brusl recognizes the doctor who helped Avika, "sorry Miss... um... What was your name again?", asked Spud. The woman burying her face in her palm and shakes her head, "It's Bulla! I just told you two awhile ago! Honestly, Saiyans are so forgetful...", she said annoyed. Bulla put her hands over her mouth realizing her mistake she added, "Oops! I forgot that I'm part Saiyan too...", she said. Brusl and Spud falls over, "Just how many Saiyans are on this planet?", asked Spud, as he said that he gets up on his feet, "So... you are a Saiyan too, huh?", Spud also asked, "yeah, can you tell?", Bulla replies, she does a victory pose as she asked that. "I can do a lot of things, this girl being a Saiyan isn't one of them", Spud said under his breath, Brusl overhears this gives him a discrete fistbump. While Bulla is talking nonsense.

"Soooo anyway... Do you two have any place to stay? You're all welcome to stay at mine", Bulla asked, "No no. We really couldn't-", Spud was stopped short, "Sure!", Brusl interrupted, Spud gives him a death stare. Brusl just smiles. "Good! Now let's go!", cheerful Bulla said, she does another superpose. _This girl makes Coco seem normal_, Brusl thought. A couple of hours later in the woods there's Coco wandering around with her hands behind her, "where am I wonder?", said Coco, "oh well at least I'm- ACHOO!", Coco said as she sneezed. As she sneezed a huge shadow comes over her, "Coco!", someone yelled and she looks up, "Hey!", the yelling continues as she gets jumped looking frantically left and right. "NO you doofus, up here!", he yells one last time, Coco finally looks up. She sees both Brusl and Spud, Spud waving and Brusl acting all cool. Coco smiles and flies up to them to greet each other and hug. "Long time no see you guys!", Coco said happily, Spud shows his big smile and Brusl smirks. "Alright, you guys buckle up we're about to move again!", Bulla said letting others know, as she said that Spud sits at the copilot seat and Brusl sits furthest away from the window and Coco sits at the closest.

Moments later, at night a massive superstructure island which floated on the water housed rounded spaceships, lights, and the sense of the big industry. Harsh flumes of clouds from the buildings smokestacks. People buzzing around in cranes constructing ships in indented holes. In the interior of the airship, Looking out the window Coco looks in awe, "oh wow! It's freaking huge!", amazed Coco said. Brusl is sitting on a side cushioned seat on the opposite side of her, looking rather bored, "Yeah... Too big...", Brusl said out of boredom, "oh! Don't be such an eyesore! Aren't you ever happy?", Coco asks, "No...", Brusl replies back, he slightly smirks. "Settle down everyone! We are almost at our destination", Bulla calls out from the Pilot's chair on speaker. Spud who is beside Bulla in the copilot seat covering his ears, "Hey! You don't have to do that! We can hear you just fine!", Spud said annoyingly. Bulla grabs the speakerphone again, "My ship! My rules!", she yelled. As she was yelling both Coco and Brusl covered their ears, "Gah! Obnoxious girl!", yelled Coco, "What a nightmare...", said Brusl sarcastically looking at Coco. "Gah!", said Coco as she sticks her tongue out. "We are arriving!", Said Bulla proudly as she announced the others.

Outside view of Bulla's house, Coco looking through the window, her face pressed against the glass, "Is that a fucking castle?", she asked surprisingly. Another one of these manmade super islands away from the other super islands. Was a giant stone glass-stained Chateau. Rolls of trees surrounding it with upon grassy plains. "You should see it in the morning", Bulla said to Coco, "Yeah... But just where are you going to land this thing? There doesn't seem to be any docking stations", Coco replies, "You seem to know your ships... you will find out soon enough!", Bulla replies devilishly, as she said that she pulls a switch, immediately the airship goes towards the Chateau full speed. "Wh-what are you doing? PULL UP!", panicky Spud said, as he is panicking Bulla shows a devilish smile.

A view of the ship heading towards the Chateau, the ship goes faster and faster despite their pleas Bulla doesn't slow down. Just before she smacks into the building, Bulla hits a button. This causes the top to open up. Inside the ship transitions: Coco who is hanging on to her seat, Brusl who was trying to smash the window, and Spud tries to grab Bulla's hand to get her to pull up. The ship lands in the docking area using the retroburners slowing their rate of landing. The ramp opened a set of stairs leading down to the space below. Bulla hopped out all smiles, "That wasn't so bad was it?", she asked, Coco and Brusl step out with the biggest death stares in the world. They said nothing, "Good!", she said blissfully unaware. Bulla hops to the nearby door it opens and closes behind her. "She is completely mental" annoyed Coco said, "I will never complain about you again", Brusl replies. Looking around the room which seems to only function the landing pad. The entire room was gray and smelled of gas, "is this entire room only for her ships to land?", Coco asked, "That's what riches does for you...", Brusl replies as he shrugs his shoulder. Coco blinks at Brusl, "did you just tell a joke?", she asked. Brusl looked sort of embarrassed, then both Coco and Brusl suddenly break out in laughter. Coco wiping away the tears from laughing so hard, "Ohhh! I needed that!", Coco said as she's calming herself down. Coco then looks around her and behind Brusl, "Hey... where is your friend?", asked Coco, "Huh?", said Brusl as he is regaining his composure.

In the copilot's chair, there's Spud still sitting in the exact same position he was in. "Bro are you, ok?", Brusl asked confusedly, the previous air of goodwill seem to all but vanished, replaced with a depth of something of increased intensity. "Bro?", the cries of Brusl's seemed dull and echoed out of Spud's mind as he lifeless eyes aimed at the floor. "SPUD!", Brusl cried once more, snapping fingers. Spud "woke" up, "What? Huh?", Spud answered at last in a half-dazed spur. Brusl has a look of concern, "Are you, ok bro?". Spud stood up and looked around, Coco looked awkward, was desperately trying not to look in the direction of the boys. Spud picked himself upturned toward the sliding door of the ship, "could you open this door?", he asked wistfully toward the direction of Coco. She was taken aback, "y-yeah... sure", Coco said pressing a button on a console. The door slid open and Spud flew out, and as he flew Coco tapped Brusl's arm. Her face betrayed her feelings, "What is with him?", she asked. Brusl wasn't sure how to answer. He knew Spud his entire childhood, "What is going on?", he asked.

To be continued for Arc 5...


End file.
